Cherchez le Garçon
by Devilangel7863
Summary: Parallèle d'I Kissed A Girl. Zen et Chad sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Une soirée, quelques verres et une chanson... Comment résister ? ZenChad, Songfic


**Titre: **Cherchez le Garçon

**Résumé:** Parallèle d'I Kissed A Girl. Zen et Chad sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Une soirée, quelques verres et une chanson... Comment résister ? ZenChad

**Disclamer:** Les persos (à part Lilas ou Bloody L qui est de mwa !!) sont à GX, et la chanson, à la base je ne sais pas, mais le remix qui m'a inspiré est de Quentin Mosiman

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu à cette stupide soirée. Ah, si, parce que le Kaiser devait se montrer ce soir. Il connaissait Zen Truesdale de vue, et de réputation. Il le voyait souvent avec Alexia Rhodes, la seule fille avec Bloody L , heu, pardon, Lilas Spencer, l'Obeliske de dernière année, à résister à son charme. Il espérait que le beau jeune homme n'était pas en couple avec elle, sinon il n'aurait plus aucune chance. Chad se gifla mentalement ; il était un Princeton, merde !! Ses frères ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'ils apprenaient qu'il était gay !!

Enfin, il était là, accoudé au comptoir, un verre de punch à la main. Il avait enfin semé ses groupies. Il sursauta violemment quand une voix chaude et métallique s'éleva à côté de lui:

-Tu sais que l'alcool c'est mauvais pour la santé ?

Il se tourna vers l'orateur de deux ans son ainé et répondit doucement:

-Tu peux parler, avec ton saké à la main ...

Zen Truesdale eut un léger sourire et observa son cadet : cheveux noirs, veste noire, pantalon noir, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la blancheur de sa peau.

-Tu es Chad Princeton, c'est ça ?

-Et toi Zen Truesdale, acquiesça celui-ci.

Les cheveux bleus sombres de son interlocuteur tombaient sur ses épaules couvertes du long manteau noir qu'il avait revêtu. Chad eut une envie quasi irrépressible de remettre une mèche derrière la fine oreille pointue du Kaiser.

« Et maintenant, la dernière chanson de Quentin Mosiman, Cherchez le Garçon ! »

Tandis qu'un rythme élektro envahissait la salle, le plus jeune des deux hommes porta son verre à ses lèvres.

_D'une bande magnétique  
Un soupir lui échappe  
Sur un écran géant  
Ses yeux se ferment_

C'était étrange qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué ce côté androgyne chez le Kaiser. Les néons violets se reflétaient dans ses yeux étrangement doux, en cette nuit de fête. Chad avala précipitamment le contenu de son verre pour se donner contenance.

_Chercher le garçon  
Trouver son nom  
Chercher le garçon_

Arf. Mauvaise idée. Le jeune homme se sentit avoir chaud, très chaud.

-Hey, ça va ?

Il déglutit en sentant la main de Zen, si roide sur sa peau brulante.  
-Ou...Ouais, ouais...murmura-t-il difficilement.  
Zen l'observa un moment, sourcil levé, puis amorça un geste pour retirer sa main. D'un mouvement instinctif, Chad la retint, ses doigts s'entremêlant avec ceux du Kaiser.

Celui-ci tressaillit et comprit dès qu'il croisa le regard de son cadet, obscurcit par le désir.

-Viens.

Zen l'entraîna dehors. Le benjamin rougit quand son ainé planta ses yeux acier dans les siens.

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas.

- ???

-Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi.

Chad vira à l'écrevisse mais sa déception le poussa à demander :

-T'es avec Rhodes, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus l'observa, puis éclata de rire.

-Alexia ?! Non, c'est une bonne amie, et puis Lilas a des vues sur elle, mais...

-Lilas ? Interrompit Chad, sidéré. Lilas SPENCER ??! La dernière année qui frappe tout le monde ? Celle qui s'est faite virer deux semaines parce qu'elle avait volé 4000€ **(c'est quoi la** **monnaie au Japon? )** qu'on a jamais retrouvé ?

-Exactement. Mais...

_**Je vois, il est pas attiré par les hommes (amer)**_

-Tu sais, je te trouve très attirant, lança Zen en avisant son air déçu. Mais...T'es un peu jeune !

-QUOI?! J'AI 16 ANS J'TE SIGNALE !!!

-Oh, toutes mes excuses, railla l'ainé. Et donc tu l'as déjà fait ?

-...

-Tu vois. Si ça se trouve, tu n'es pas homosexuel, et tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ça, expliqua-t-il, quelque part peu convaincu.

_Réveil tragique succède  
A un sommeil sans rêve_

Chad sentit la faille et déclara posément:

-Je n'ai certes pas coucher avec un homme, mais je me sens prêt, tu m'attires et je ne pense pas que ce soit un simple crush (attirance en anglais, voir la chanson du même nom). Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_La forme de son corps  
Ne veut rien dire pour moi_

Il hésita quelque peu, puis avança sa main jusqu'à effleurer le torse de son ainé, qui saisit son poignet et lui dit d'un ton froid:

-Je préfère te prévenir; tu vas avoir mal.

Chad explosa de rire en comprenant d'un seul coup ce que Zen voulait dire.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle être direct, ricana-t-il  
Son rire mourut quand l'autre jeune homme l'attira à lui en un baiser passionné, ses mains glacées passant sous son manteau et glissant légèrement sous l'élastique de son boxer...

_Chercher le garçon  
Trouver son nom  
Chercher le garçon_

_D'une bande magnétique  
Un soupir lui échappe  
Sur un écran géant  
Une goutte de sang_

**Reviews please !!!!!!**


End file.
